


The Future Is Ours, Let's Take It

by ememma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ememma/pseuds/ememma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis babysit in Dubai. It's fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Is Ours, Let's Take It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/gifts).



> Asked RedOrchid for a drabble prompt when I was bored but feeling a bit creative and this is what came out. Unbetad so I apologize for any mistakes and I'm also horrible with British English so there's probably a mix in there.

”Let’s not touch that one,” Harry says to Doris as she reaches for his cellphone. He learned the hard way how easy it was for the twins little fingers to unlock, type and press send without even meaning to. At least last time they’d only managed to text his mom but who know how public it might get.

Doris giggles as Harry blows a raspberry on her tummy. She gets a good grip on his curls and tugs. Harry doesn’t even really mind, even when it really starts hurting. He untangles her little fingers and pops on his hip instead.

“Come on you little rascal, let’s find your brothers instead.”

The living room is empty but a quick glance out the window reveals Louis and Ernie out on the balcony. They’re lying down on the wicker loveseat that’s out there, Ernie resting his head on Louis’ chest, probably falling asleep if he hasn’t already, and Harry knows Jay’s going to kill them for letting the kids nap. He can’t help but to love the sight though. Gives him nice vision of how their own future is going to look in a few years. Hopefully.

When he reaches the balcony door he can hear Louis talking to Ernie. Harry stops and just listens for a bit. Louis’ voice is soft and he clearly has no idea that someone is listening.

“You know, I wasn’t that happy that you were coming, you know. Felt I was too old to become a big brother again.” Ernie half snores and Harry has to stifle a giggle into his shoulder; it sounds exactly like Louis when he sleeps. “But then you were here and I just couldn’t help to love you,” Louis continues, stroking a hand up Ernie’s back. “And you know, it’s been the best thing ever. Now, Harry and I got to watch you and almost practice at what it will be like when we have our own kids. Plus, you will be closer in age that you’ll be more like cousins than anything else because I’m not waiting much longer now.”

At that Doris lets out a high pitched yell and Louis turns towards the door. Harry steps down to the love seat, perches on the armrest and smiles brightly.

“I guess you heard all of that?” Louis asks, a small blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Yupp. Most of it anyway.” Harrys says.

“You know I don’t mean we should have kids right this second right?”

“No, I’m demanding a wedding first. But after that, I don’t want to wait. As much as trouble these two are at times, I know that it’s all worth it and it will be even more worth it when it’s our kids, you know.” Harry says, getting up just to lean over and give Louis a quick kiss, Doris pressed close to his chest.

Louis smile is blinding.

“I love you a lot, do you know that?” Louis asks.

“I’ll love you more if you change their diapers later,” Harry counters.

“I bet you would,” Louis says, eyes crinkling at the corners, “but what do you offer in return?”

“Blowjob in the shower tomorrow morning?” Harry suggests.

“Okay, deal. Even though I know you lose nothing with this.” 

\---

Later while they’re lying in bed Louis snuggles up against Harry’s back, arm coming up across his chest to tug Harry closer to him. He can’t help but to breathe in the scent of Harry’s shampoo as he buries his nose in his curls. Smells like home he thinks.

“Hey, only a few more weeks left you know,” Louis whispers into Harry’s neck.

“Can’t be soon enough,” Harry replies. “Then we can get married and have those kids you were dreaming about earlier.”

“It’s going to be great, love. You and me, always.”

“Never thought it would end any other way babe,” Harry replies right before they both drift into sleep.


End file.
